pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolo Aneurin Williams
by George J. Dance Iolo Aneurin Williams (18 June 1890 - 18 January 1962) was an English poet, prose author, journalist, and art historian.Donald Moore, Williams, Iolo Aneurin, Dictionary of Welsh Biography. Web, May 17, 2015. Life Williams was born in Middlesborough, Yorkshire, the son of Helen Elizabeth (Patterson) and Aneurin Williams, Liberal Member of Parliament. He was educated at Rugby School and King's College, Cambridge. During World War I he served in the British Army, mainly in France, retiring in 1920 with the rank of captain. From 1920 to 1939 he was bibliographical correspondent for the London Mercury, and from 1936 art and museums correspondent for The Times. He became a recognized authority on English art and published an authoritative book on the subject, Early English Watercolours, in 1952. Other books published by Williams include: two collections of poetry, a bibliography of John Masefield, and volumes on diverse subjects, from 18th-century verse, to folk-song and -dance, to wildflowers, to book collecting. He also contributed to the Dictionary of National Biography and the Cambridge Bibliography of English Literature. He served as vice-president of the Bibliographical Society, vice-president of the Zoological Society of London, and honorary secretary of the Folk Song Society. Conscious of his Welsh heritage, he also served on the Council of the National Museum of Wales and on the Welsh Committee of the Arts Council. In 1920 he married Francion Elinor Dixon of Colorado, who bore him one son and two daughters. He died at 71; his obituary appeared in The Times, "which referred to his tall, stooping, scholarly figure, indifferent to appearances. He was described as having Gladstonian rectitude, a stern radicalism and an almost fanatical support for temperance." Recognition Williams was made an honorary member of the Gorsedd of Bards in 1960. Publications Poetry *''Poems. London: Methuen, 1915. *''New Poems. London: Methuen, 1919. Non-fiction *''By-Ways round Helicon: A kind of anthology'' (with introduction by J.C. Squire). London: Heinemann, 1922. *''Seven XVIIIth Century Bibliographies: John Armstrong, William Shenstone, Mark Akenside, William Collins, Olivier Goldsmith, Charles Churchill, Richard Brinsley Butler Sheridan.. London: Dulau, 1924; New York: Burt Franklin, 1968. *''The Elements of Book Collecting. London: Elkin Mathews & Marrot, 1927. *''Where the Bee Sucks: A book of flowers'' (illustrated by Katharine Cameron). London: Medici Society / Boston, Hale, Cushman & Flint, 1929. *''The Firm of Cadbury, 1831-1931''. London: Constable, 1931. *''Points in Eighteenth-Century Verse: A bibliographer's and collector's scrapbook''. London: Constable / New York: R.R. Bowker, 1934. *''English Folk-Song and Dance''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1935. *''Flowers of Marsh and Stream (illustrated by Noel Rooke). London & New York: Penguin, 1946. *''Early English Watercolours: And some cognate drawings by artists born not later than 1785. London: Conoisseur, 1952; Bath, UK: Kingsmead Reprints, 1970. Compiled and edited *''Bibliographies of Modern Authors 2: John Masefield. London: L. Chaundy / New Haven, NY: Brick Row Book Shop, 1921. *Bibliographies of Modern Authors 3: George Moore'' (with preface by George Moore). London: L. Chaundy / New Haven, NY: Brick Row Book Shop, 1921. *''Bibliographies of Modern Authors 4: John Collings Squire and James Stephens'' (with preface by J.C. Squire). London: L. Chaundy, 1922. *''The Shorter Poems of the Eighteenth Century. London: Heinemann, 1923. *''Poetry Today. London: H. Jenkins, 1927. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Iolo Aneurin Williams, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"From a Flemish Graveyard" *Iolo Aneurin Williams at AllPoetry (3 poems) *Iolo Aneurin Williams at the Poetry Nook (5 poems) ;About *Williams, Iolo Aneurin in the Dictionary of Welsh Biography Category:1890 births Category:1962 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Yorkshire Category:British journalists